Antenna structures are tools designed to receive and transmit electromagnetic signals for the purposes of data and voice transmission. In one particular form, receiving antenna, electromagnetic signal is received and collected from open environment and converted into electrical current, which is subsequently amplified and decoded for data and voice information.
Conventional antenna structures were generally made from metallic materials. The electrical conductivity and the relative structural integrity of conventional materials has been adequate for the intended purpose of past communication devices. However, the growth of mobile communications, such as the use of cell-phones and other wireless electronic devices with increasing data transfer, put more demand on antenna structures, such as requiring smaller and more compact forms albeit at more efficient collection and conversion of electromagnetic signals. Antennas for cell-phones are also made with new materials. For example, many cell phone antennas are constructed of plastics coated with high electrical conductivity materials such as gold. The easy and low cost fabrication of plastics has made it possible to make intricate antenna designs into more compact shapes. However, as these devices have become ever smaller and more fragile while at the same time being subjected to increased use and abuse in everyday life, the consistent performance of antenna structures has become crucial for the acceptance of a new generation of cell-phones and other wireless electronic devices by consumers.
Accordingly, a need exists for novel materials to be used in antenna structures, which can provide remedy to the deficiencies of incumbent materials and structures.